Simplemente Tú
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Tus palabras, tan dulces, tan tiernas, promesas que seguramente cumplirás. No tenía que decir, eras tu, sentimental al extremo y con la locura como mejor aliada. Pero eres tú. Simplemente Thú...


_**"Simplemete Thú" **_

Había llegado hasta allí para nada... _tal vez, _esperando que algo sucediese, sin embargo, no pudo pasar... ¿O si?

_"Oye..." _era él, esa era su voz.

Con confusión doy la vuelta esperando sea quien creo. Y sí, era él. Una sonrisa posó sobre su rostro. Mientras distraída me pierdo en su mirada, quedo inmovil al saber que él me observaba detenidamente. Su sonrisa creció. Mientras trataba de ocultar el tono rosa de mis blancas mejillas, lo ví aproximarse a paso lento.

Sonreí inocentemente. Sentí la brisa recorrer mi cabello. Mientras que a ti, la suave brisa revolvía tus azulados cabellos mientras sonreías y merodeabas cerca de mí con tu mirada bromista que me hace sonrojar.

Tu mirada. Bellos ojos azules que me ven con tanta felicidad y secretos ocultos. Me pregunto, ¿Que pensaras cuando me ves? Tu mente, un lugar lleno de secretos que solo tu puedes descubrir, tu corazón, mas grande que todo, tan dulce, tan noble, tan valiente, tan... tú.

El tramo se acorta y llegas hasta mí. Mi sonrojo aumenta al verte de rodillas frente a mí. Mientras que sigues con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Lo único que hago es quedarme inmóvil, siempre. Frente a ti. ¿Por qué? No se si haré algo torpe que arruinará el momento. Sentí de repente el rose de tu mano contra la mía. Dirigo la mirada hasta nuestro agarre. Te acercas mucho más y le das un suave beso.

Sonrió enternecida por tu acción, tomo tu mano y te ayudo a colocarte en pie. Encontrandonos ahora a una distancia que recientemente acabamos juntos por descubrir.

_"Hola..." _saludo torpemente tratando con un sonrojo por controlar. Tu respuesta es un momento silencioso, me da temor tu silencio. Después de interminables segundos, escucho de ti un saludo particular.

_"Hola..." _no evité reir, parecías haberlo pensado mucho. Se que no entendías porque reía. Aún así te uniste a mi reír, venos allí, riendo juntos sin razón aparente. Minuto tras minuto de risas sin sentido. Al terminar de reír, me ánimo a levantar la mirada. Para encontrarme de nuevo con ese par de ojos azulados...

Tus ojos... en ellos veo lo que no todos pueden mirar. Ocultas un secreto que todos quieren saber, que muchos tratan de averiguar, pero que sin embargo, ninguno lo logra. También me uno a ellos, quiero saber que ocultas, cual es el secreto que llevan, que llevas tú. Me inspiran cofianza, sabes tantas cosas de mí como nunca creí. También, me hacen sentir segura, me brindan seguridad y confianza. Y... amor. Me inspiran amor, tú, Thú me inspiras amor. Mucho amor. Verte a ti, es ver algo inalcanzable que estoy apunto de tocar. Tan cerca de ti, y tan lejos de llegar, así, eso es lo que me haces sentir. Pero... no. También te siento tan cerca en momentos donde nadie los esta, veo en ti mucho que los demás aunque intenten no tendrán, es tu instinto, tu alma viva de niño que me hace gritar. Reír e incluso llorar. Tu sentido infantil, tu forma de hablar; burlonamente y sarcastica en instantes donde muchos callarían, tu locura, ese ánimo por hacer cosas peligrosas como si de tomar el té se hablace, tan sencillo, tan simple, tan simplemente Eli.  
Eli Shane. El chico ejemplar, el mejor lanzador, el protector de BajoTerra, el hijo del gra Will Shane... no. Eres Eli, el loco aventutero que no teme al peligro. El loco chico del cual me enamoré...

_"¿Cómo estas?" _hablas distrayendome de lo que pensaba. Aún con ese tono suave y tembloroso.

_"Mejor ahora que puedo verte..." _admitó casi imitando el tono de tu voz, sintiendo como mis mejillas aumentan de temperatura, y bajo la mirada para evitar que veas las sensaciones que creas en mí.

Se que sonríes, sin embargo yo trato de ocultarme entre mi misma, pero estando allí, no hay para donde huir. Como acto rápido siento el tacto de una de tusmanos en mi sintura y otra por la espalda, me acercas más a ti. No evite sonreír. Y queriendote más cerca aún. Rodeo tu cuello con una mano, puedo sentir tu reacción, tal vez no lo esperabas, yo tampoco, pero esto pasó así: Inesperadamente. Siguiendo con lo mío, con mi otra mano recorría tu espalda haciendo pequeños intervalos mientras te tenía cada vez más cerca, cerca de mí.

Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por qué a mí? No lo sé. Siendo una simple camarografa, ¿Que esperabas de mí? Habiendo miles de chicas que morirían por ti, ¿Porque a mi? Siendo yo tan débil, siendo yo tan torpe, ¿Porque yo?  
Me detube y solte un suspiro, aún con los ojos cerrados, desifré la expresión en tu rostro. Sonreía muy dentro, aunque por fuera pareciese que no. Abrí los ojos. Tu estabas observandome, apoyamos una frente con otra.

_"¿Que sucede?" _preguntaste con aquella misma expresión, que encontraba tontamente dulce en aquel momento.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos, y suspiré. Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo. El silencio se apoderó de aquel momento. Sentí muy clara tu inclinación hacia mí. Dude unos segundos, para luego alejarme definitivamente, abrir los ojos y preguntar:

_"¿Por qué?" _la expresión en mi rostro lo hacia evidente. Solo reiste suavemente mientras negabas con la cabeza. "... dime" pedí nuevamente, con mirada más seria. Levantaste la mirada para luego sonreirme.

_"No preguntes el porque, ya que no podre darte una sola respuesta, pero todas me llevarán a una sola dirección, y es la que afirma que Te Amo..." _lo dijiste con toda seguridad, al escuchar esas palabras que jamás pense en mi vida oirte pronunciar sonreí a medias, no sabía que decir. Con nerviosismo remordí mi labio inferior. Tomaste mi mentón, alineando ambas miradas, y sí, seguías mirandome con esa sonrisa, tontamente encantadora y dulce. Simplemente tú.

_"Entre tantas chicas, ¿Por que yo? ¿Qué te hizo elegirme?" _necesitaba preguntar, la duda me carcomía, necesitaba saber tus razones. Tomaste mi mano, comenzaste a acariciarla. Espera oír tu risa burlona. Sin embargo tal vez, y solo tal vez, te volviste serio para este tema en particular.

_"Porque tú eres diferente a ellas, tienes algo especial, algo único, algo que te vuelve perfecta, eres dulce tierna, simpática, optimista, solidaria, cariñosa y una lista de sin fines que ni en un millón de años lograré alcanzar a mencionar, tu eres perfecta, eres mía, y te quiero solo para mí..." _con cada palabra mi sonrojo aumentaba, además de loco y valiente, eras netamente cursi cuando lo deseabas. Es más, casi siempre.

Escuché tu risa, tu risa tontamente burlona, me había equivocado, no te habías vuelto serio, solo esperabas para hacerme sonrojar, típico en tí.

_"¿Por qué ries?" _pregunté sintiendo la temperatura de mi rostro aumentar aún más.

_"¿Y porque no reír?" _dijiste simplemente logrando hacerme reír.

_"¿Sabes algo?" _dije mientras de manera inconsciente comencé a acariciar tu rostro. Tú te inclinaste hacia mi dirección mientras continuabas con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tontamente dulce.

_"Se muchas cosas, pero no que quieres decir ahora..." _contestaste algo distraído sujentando mi mano. Guarde segundos de silencio, era hora de decirlo, sin dudar.

_"Te Amo" _dije de una vez por todas sintiendome altamente sonrojada.

En cuestión de segundos, sentí el suave contacto que tus labios me brindaban, no había probado jamás algo tan dulce y suave, aquello que hacías con tus labios era algo indescriptible, sentí también tu inclinación hacia un lado, lo que logro que me adentrará mas entre tus labios, rodee tu cuello por completo, mientras que tú me aprisionabas en tus brazos...

Estaba sucediendo. Un beso. Un beso con Eli Shane. No, un beso con Eli. El chico locamente atrevido y valiente del cual había descubierto un lado tiernamente cursi además de sus sentimentalismos. Un tierno chico sesible que es capaz de mucho, alguién sumamente especial para esta simple camarografa que sueña con que sus peliculas se vean en cines.

Muchos sueños tengo a lo lago de mi vida, ahora estoy viviendo el más grande de todos, estar contigo, estar junto a tí, junto a la persona que más quiero, que más aprecio puedo tener. Con alguién que ha sabido apoyarme y ayudarme, con alguién tan especial que no puedo tener las palabras para describirte en este momento. Pero, ¿Cómo? Si tan poco soy, y mucho eres tú.

¿O no? Es algo que puedo admirar de ti, eres tanto, y simulas ser nada, ser alguién común, alguién normal y corriente, lo que me queda más claro y me brinda más ideas sobre la grandeza de tu corazón.

Por mas que alcance a buscar, no tendré razón para amarte, simplemente el amarte es algo fundamental en mi vida. Y mi vida desde este momento, no estará completa sin ti, eres algo fundamental para mí, eres el aire que respiro, eres la razón del porque vivo, eres... todo y mucho para mí. Eres mi vida.

Siendo así, como soy, he comprendido tanto de ti, y más ahora, mi duda era tan permanente, y la has resuelto tu, ¿Porque una chica como yo? Eres un chico simple, dulce y sentimental. Amable y que se preocupa por los demás. Sin embargo, yo soy alguién que reta y se ve como los demás la ven, y ¿quién lo diría? Tenemos algo muy en común, ambos retamos, tanto tu a mi como yo a ti. Eres de retar, siempre aceptas y logras ganar.

Hay tanto que e gusta de tí que si comienzo hoy no encontraría el fin. Pero, más, ese misterio, esos secretos, eso que ocultas. Eres así, misterioso, como todo Shane, eres misteriosamente sospechoso. Pero... ¿Ocultas dolor? ¿Ocultas tristeza? Tras esa feliz mirada y esa sonrisa tontamente dulce, la respuesta es: si.

Sin embargo, algo que aprendi de ti fue tu optimismo, tu positivismo, estando aún en la peor situación siempre te levantas y pones en pie por los demás, eres fuerte por nosotros, por los que te necesitan, por los que te necesitamos.

Pero, ¿Y tú? También necesitas aprender que estaremos para tí. Es algo que debo enseñarte, pues jamás dejaré que te ahogues en tu llanto y en las tristezas, estaremos desde ahora el uno para el otro, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Te aprisione más entre mis brazos, me deleitaban tus besos, tus caricias, sentir tu amor. Minutos después, la ausencia del aire nos hizo separarnos, apoyaste tu frente contra la mía, mientras que con delicadeza tomabas mi mano y besabas cada uno de mis nudillos, volviste a mirarme, yo sonreía, estaba feliz, y tu eres la razón de mi felicidad, sonreiste de nuevo, si, con esa misma, la sonrisa tontamente dulce.

_"¿Sabes algo?" _preguntaste aún sonriendo.

_"Se muchas cosas, pero no que quieres decirme ahora." _pronuncie fingiendo mi voz, tratando de imitar la tuya. Reiste un poco, para luego continuar y decir:

_"Te Amo, y jamás de hacerlo, podrán borrar mi memoria, podrán quitarme tu historia, podre estar a gran distancia de ti, podrán prohibirme estar contigo, podre recibir cualquier castigo, pero lo que nunca podran lograr, es que te deje de amar, por ello, solo piensa en que te amo..." _

Tus palabras, tan dulces, tan tiernas, promesas que seguramente cumpliras. No tenía que decir, eras tu, sentimental al extremo y con la locura como mejor aliada. Pero eras tu, el loco chico Shane que revolucionó BajoTerra, amante de las babosas. Muy bueno, amable y ejemplar, eres dulce, eres aventurero, pero eres tú. _Simplemente Thú..._

_**"The End"**_

Buano, es el PDV de Trixie del FF "Solo Piensa En que Te Amo" Ojo que, no soy muy cursi! D: No me lo creo, un chico es mas cursi, dulce y tierno que yo. ._. ES ENSERIO?! D: Grrr... Jake. -.- Espero les haya gustado mi imitacion barata del FF original. :3 Besos.

Jen.


End file.
